Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: A sequel to Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues, based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky. Skitty ends up in Treasure Town and meets yet another human turned into a Pokemon, Riolu, who he calls Rio, and the two join Wigglytuff's Guild. Warning for some swearing, but it is censored. Cover picture not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations, the sequel to Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues. This directly follows on from the end of Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues… which isn't even written. Please, if you haven't read the newest chapter (which isn't actually a chapter) in Skitty and Vui's Red Rescue, please do so as it explains everything. As for people who haven't read Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues at all and just clicked on this story because it looked interesting, I do recommend you read Skitty and Vui, but you don't have to, as this story does kind of explain past events. Plus if you've played the Mystery Dungeon games, you'd be familiar with the basic story I'm following. So this one is Skitty and Rio's Sky Explorations, based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness/Time/Sky.**

* * *

So Skitty was had left the old village with too many bad memories, he had taken a raft to Treasure Town. Walking along the beach he thought about all those weird memories, and then he tripped over.

"What the heck was that? He yelled.

"Hey not so loud, I'm sleeping here,"

"Who are you?" Skitty looked at the Pokemon he tripped over.

"I am a Riolu,"

"Yes I can see that but who are you?"

"I have no idea; I don't recall being a Riolu… I don't even recall being a Pokemon?"

"You are an idiot you know that," Skitty sighed.

"I am not an idiot, I am a human" the Riolu shouted.

"Hey well in my experience all humans I've met are idiots"

"You've met humans before?"

"Yes but don't worry it was an Eevee, and she died"

"How'd she die?"

"Oh just died saving the world,"

"Saving the world, from what?" the Riolu asked

"An asteroid!"

"What Asteroid?"

"Are you kidding, there was an asteroid that nearly wiped out all life, except Rayquaza stopped it" Skitty sighed

"Oh I didn't see it,"

"Yeah like I said you're stupid," Skitty sighed but then a random Koffing and Zubat pushed them over and stole a rock Skitty had.

"Hey what the hell was that for idiot," Skitty yelled as he stood up

"Oh look what the girl dropped," the Zubat picked up the rock fragment

"Just because I am pink, doesn't make me a girl!" Skitty hissed but then the Koffing and the Zubat ran off into the Beach Cave.

"Who were they?" The Riolu asked.

"I have no idea but you're coming with me!" Skitty yelled.

"Why me?"

"Because you'll be a good distraction against those morons" Skitty dragged him along.

"Oh ok fair enough!"

So Skitty dragged the newfound Riolu into the beach cave chasing after his precious stone fragment.

"What's so special about that rock anyway?" Riolu asked.

"It looked valuable I was going to sell it to the guild so I could sleep in one of their rooms and maybe get a job there"

"Oh… what's the guild?" The Riolu asked.

"The famous Wigglytuff guild built here, I knew Wigglytuff back when she sold friend areas so I'm sure she'd let me stay at the guild," Skitty explained.

"But what does the guild do?" Riolu asked.

"Rescues people and catches criminals, stuff like that," Skitty said.

"Then wouldn't you need some sort of training before joining? Must be hard work."

"Oh, yeah, it's not like I just stopped a bloody asteroid!"

"I thought you said an Eevee did that?"

"Yes, that was me. I was an Eevee and then I evolved into a Skitty, try and keep up."

"Do I look stupid?"

"Well that's how you've come across so far…" Skitty mumbled.

"I don't think Eevee evolves into Skitty so maybe you should stop lying."

"And I don't think Human evolves into Riolu so maybe **you** should stop lying. Or better yet, shut up altogether." Riolu closed his mouth and looked away. "Good. Stop talking." They saw some stairs and without a word, ascended the small flight of stairs. They walked through the cave peacefully until…

"Ahem," Riolu cleared his throat. He slowly and hesitantly raised his paw. "Um…"

Skitty sighed. "What?!" He snapped.

"Can I uh come to that guild thing with you?"

"Why would you want that?" Skitty asked.

"Because I have no clue who I am or if I have a home"

"Fine you can come to the guild with me, but remember I'm the boss of our team."

"We have a team?" Riolu asked.

"Of course we have a team, I'm the smart bossy one and you're the dumb human who asks all the annoying questions" Skitty explained.

"Well that makes sense then" Riolu nodded as they reach the end.

"Damn it a dead end, this is your fault puffball!" Zubat yelled at Koffing.

"Hey you purple idiots, give me the rock or I'll drown you!" Skitty yelled

"How will you drown us?" Koffing asked

"Well there is water there and Riolu is blocking the only other exit!"

"I am?" Riolu looked at Skitty.

"Yes you are, idiot!" Skitty yelled.

"Ummm ok" Riolu stood next to the exit as Skitty grabbed the stone and threw the Zubat and koffing in the water.

"Run idiot," Skitty yelled.

"Why are we running?"

"Because Koffing could self-destruct at any minute!" Skitty yelled and he and Riolu ran away and out the cave.

"Well that was fun,"

"You didn't do anything, idiot,"

"Don't call me idiot, you're the one who's pink!"

"You better not insult pink people at the guild don't want Wigglytuff to get mad."

"Why would she get mad, Wigglystuffs are blue anyway."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Skitty dragged Riolu to the guild entrance and stepped on the grate.

"Foot print alert!" Something yelled from under the grate.

"Who is it?" another one yelled.

"Some random pink girl"

"I'm a guy you idiots!" Skitty yelled down the hole.

"Oh sorry, you can go in" the voice explained and Skitty and Riolu walked inside and were greeted by a Chatot.

"Hello can we help you?" it asked them.

"Yes we have a stone to sell" Riolu handed the stone.

"Do I look like a Kekleon?" Chatot yelled.

"Yes" Riolu nodded.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot, can we speak to Wigglytuff, I am an old friend of hers."

"Oh of course go right in" Chatot explained.

"I didn't know you had friends?" Riolu asked.

"Shut up idiot…" Skitty knocked on the door "Hey Wigglytuff it's me Skitty!"

"Skitty who?" Wigglytuff asked.

"The Skitty who saved the world!"

"But I thought Rayquaza saved the world" she asked

"Hey Rayquaza may have a hyper beam but I'm the one who asked him to destroy it, therefore I won!" Skitty explained.

"Whatever. Now I'm fine with you joining the guild because I know about Team Awesome's adventures and I've heard about what you and that Eevee did. What I don't know is why I should let this Riolu join the guild." Wigglytuff said.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Skitty asked. "Why, if you thought I was a good explorer, then wait 'til you find out what Riolu can do! Just earlier, I came up against two foes who were stronger than even me! I thought I was done for, but then Riolu came along and just… drowned them! It was amazing!"

"Well then… if this Riolu can defeat foes that even Skitty of Team Awesome can't defeat, then I **have** to have him in the guild. Congratulations, you two are an exploration team." Wigglytuff threw at them a bag. "I know you probably have a bag from being a rescue team, but all exploration teams who work for this guild must use this kind of bag."

"I'm fine with that," Skitty said.

"So what name are you going to use?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Ooh! Can I pick?" Riolu exclaimed.

"No. It's Team Awesome." Skitty said.

"Really? You once told me you never liked that name." Wigglytuff said. "You said that it was 'Vui's stupid idea' and you only agreed to it to shut her up, and that back then you were still denying that you were a rescue team –"

"Shut up!" Skitty yelled, wanting Wigglytuff to stop saying these things, even though they were true. "It's Team Awesome, okay? I don't care how stupid it sounds. It's the best way to… never mind." Skitty never liked to show his softer side. He didn't want anyone to know that after all that time as a rescue team, he'd grown to care about Vui, and he certainly didn't want to admit that using the name 'Team Awesome' was what he thought to be the best way to honour Vui's legacy.

"Okay then. Team Awesome it is." Wigglytuff said. "Go to the bedrooms, yours is the one at the end of the hall. Wake up bright and early tomorrow because you start working for the guild tomorrow."

"So we're sharing a room?" Riolu said. Wigglytuff nodded. "Ugh, I really don't like this." Riolu said, annoyed. Skitty just smiled.

"I got used to living with Vui. If I can sleep through her snoring, I can sleep through anything you do." Skitty said. He turned to look Riolu in the eyes. "You try anything, and you're sleeping in the mailbox."

"I don't think we have a –"

"I'll **find** a mailbox."

Riolu nodded and they left Wigglytuff's room and headed to their own. There they found two makeshift beds. Skitty jumped onto one of the beds.

"Hm, not as comfy as the one at the rescue base." He said. Riolu got onto the other one.

"At least it's not a mailbox." And for the first time in a while, Skitty laughed. "Hey Skitty?" Riolu said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"In Wigglytuff's office. You lied about me. I didn't do anything, you were the one that handled Koffing and Zubat. You're the one who drowned them. I didn't do it."

Skitty shrugged. "I needed an exploration team partner. So I got her to let you in."

"But I don't have exploring experience. What if I can't do it?" Riolu asked

"It's easy, just be quiet and let me do the work!" Skitty explained.

"Ok well good night!" Riolu fell over onto the bed. They both fell asleep.

* * *

 _Next time: "Ok Skitty we have to find a pearl for Spoink and give it back to her." Riolu explained._

 _"Yeah sure... we'll give it back" Skitty laughed with sarcasm as they headed towards the Drenched Bluff._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Skitty and Rio's sky explorations. Like I said in the last chapter of Skitty and Vui's Red Rescues, I won't have an updating schedule, and I don't know when my brother and I will continue to write this as we're kind of busy as we both just got Sun and Moon, but I will try to write when I can. And throughout this story I plan to have a 'next time' thing at the end of every chapter, and perhaps a 'last time' thing at the start of chapters.** **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Last time: "In Wigglytuff's office. You lied about me. I didn't do anything, you were the one that handled Koffing and Zubat. You're the one who drowned them. I didn't do it."_

 _Skitty shrugged. "I needed an exploration team partner. So I got her to let you in."_

They both fell asleep. But the next morning something woke them up.

"Hey wake the f*ck up you new people!"

"Who the hell are you?" Skitty asked.

"I am Loudred, I am your alarm clock, now get up and go report to Chatot!" he yelled.

"Geez no need to yell, we're awake" Riolu sighed.

"I am not yelling, I am whispering!" Loudred yelled very loud as they all walked to the main hall.

"Hi Chatot we're ready for work!" Riolu said enthusiastically.

"Damn it Riolu, if you'd kept quiet we could have had a day off" Skitty sighed.

"You will get no days off!" Chatot demanded. "Now take this rescue mission and complete it" Riolu took the note and read it.

"Ok Skitty we have to find a pearl for Spoink and give it back to her." Riolu explained.

"Yeah sure... we'll give it back" Skitty laughed with sarcasm as they headed towards the Drenched Bluff.

"So this is all we do walk through caves all the time?" Riolu asked. "Seems rather boring."

"No we don't walk through caves, we just make weird jokes and argue until we're suddenly at the end of the cave, it's easy" Skitty explained.

"Oh so that's why Beach Cave was so short"

"No it's because it's the very first dungeon idiot!" Skitty yelled.

"How do you know it was the first dungeon?" Riolu asked

"Don't ask dumb questions!"

"But you said that's my job?"

"No, I said you have no job. Remember, I told you to let me do all the work."

"So I don't need to get good at fighting?"

"Yeah you do, tiny bit – try and keep up." Skitty laughed and bounded over to the nearby stairs.

"So I do have a job – keeping up." Riolu sighed. "Do you have any more stupid rules?"

"Yeah, don't wander off."

"Is that something your old friend Eevee used to do? So now you're trying to make sure I don't make the same mistakes?"

"Stop being smart, Riolu, it doesn't suit you. I'm the clever one, you're the –"

"Pearl!"

"No, you're not a pearl. What I was going to say was –"

"Skitty, there's a pearl!"

"So there is." Skitty said, picking it up. They began to head back to the guild.

"So did Eevee wonder off a lot?" Riolu asked on the way back.

"Her name is Vui."

"Okay. So did Vui wonder off a lot?"

"Well when you think about it, her real name was Lilly," Skitty rambled on.

"Okay. So did Lilly wonder off a lot?"

"No one calls her Lilly!" Skitty yelled. Noticing Riolu's reaction, he calmed down quickly. "Except for that Gardeviour." He added quietly. "Her name is Vui."

"Okay. So did Vui –"

"Shut up!" Skitty yelled, then calmed down again. "Not much. Though she did in our first dungeon where that stupid Butterfree made us look for her kid. Later she told me she'd found big apples, but didn't pick them up because she's an idiot who thought they could be poisonous."

"Well I'm sure she was just trying to be safe. Anyway, let's go see Chatot and ask what we're supposed to do now." They arrived at the guild and went to see Chatot, who was with Spoink.

"Oh, good to see you two back." Chatot said, then yanked the pearl out of Skitty's hands. "Here you go."

"Yay!" Spoink said, taking the pearl. "Here's your reward, 2000 Poké." Skitty happily reached for the money, but was interrupted by Chatot taking it from Spoink. He then handed Skitty 200 Poké.

"As you're part of the guild, the money you earn is shared with the guild, and you are given a percentage of your earnings." He explained.

"10 per cent, are you freaking kidding me?!" Skitty yelled.

"Skitty, let's not get worked up." Riolu said.

"But –" Skitty started to say, before being interrupted by a bell ringing.

"Everyone, it's time for dinner!" announced a Chimecho.

"We'll finish this later," Skitty said. "But for now… food!" And with that, Skitty ran at full speed to the dining hall, with Riolu following behind him. Dinner passed and they went to sleep.

* * *

 _Next time: "_ _Azurill, we're coming for you!" Rio yelled, running in the direction of all the dungeons._

 _"Wait, Rio!" Yelled Skitty, running to catch up with him._


End file.
